Spiller mot Spiller
I World of Warcraft, spiller vs. spiller (vanligvis referert til som PvP eller Player versus Player) vil si at man kjemper spiller mot hinannen - ikke mot programkontrolerte objekter. * Duel En kamp utkjempet mellom to spillere under kontrolerte forhold. Duelering i større byer eller bygninger blir sett på som en forbrytelse mot offentlighetens ro og orden, og er derfor strengt forbudt. Tettsteder og områder utenfor byene er derimot ofte oppsøkt av kamplystne spillere. Spillere kan ikke drepe hinannen under en duel. * Slagmarker - Kamp hvor to spillergrupper arbeider sammen for å overvinne fienden. Spillere som deltar i denne typen spill får utdelt spesielle kamp-merker; disse merkene kan byttes mot bl.a. forsyninger, forskjellige gjenstander, objekter og kamp-artikler. * Arena-kamper - organiserte turneringer som tillater kamper i et skjermet miljø mellom spillere fra samme - eller fientlig - sammenslutning . Kampene utkjempes to mot to, tre mot tre eller frem mot fem. Spillere danner sine egne lag og øker rangen ved å tjene Arena Points ved å slå andre lag. * Tilfeldig PvP - når en spiller kommer over en spiller som identifiserer seg med en fientlig sammenslutning ved å vise PvP-flagget, eller hvis to spillere møtes i et omstridt område, kan den ene spilleren gå til angrep mot den andre. Dette er forskjellig fra andre former fordi det er i et ukontrollert miljø - hvor alt er lov. Spillere har ikke evnen til å velge motstanderne. På slagmarker vil du kjempe mot spillere nær ditt nivå. I dueller kan du velge hvilke motstandere du skal slåss mot. I åpen kamp (bare sett på PvP-servere og når PvP-flagget er på) kan spiller opptil 40 nivåer høyere enn deg velge å slåss mot deg - uavhengig om du vil eller ikke. *World PvP **Etter Patch 1.12, har nå Eastern Plaguelands og Silithus spessielle PvP-relaterte mål. **I Outland , har fire soner PvP-relaterte mål: Hellfire Peninsula, Zangarmarsh, Terokkar Forest, og Nagrand. Honor Points Å drepe spillere fra motstående sammenslutning som er på ditt nivå, høyere nivå, eller inntil åtte nivåer under deg gir deg spiller Honour Points. Etter Patch 2.0 bruker spilleren Honour Points og Battleground Marks of Honour til å kjøpe våpen, rustninger eller utstyr i Stormwinds Champions' Hall eller Ogrimmars Hall of Legends. Arena Poeng Å vinne kamper i rangsjerte arenakamper påvirker dit lags arena-rangering. Hver uke får spillerne Arena-poeng basert på deres lags rang. Disse poengene er kan veksles inn i utstyr hos Vixton Pinchwhistle i Area 52 det er også en i Shattrath. PvP-merker Å drepe spillere i noen spessiele områder i Outland kan også gi spilleren PvP-merker, som bl.a. Mark of Honour Hold, Mark of Thrallmar og Halaa Battle Token. PvP-belønninger PvP-merker kan bli byttet inn i (noen ganger trengs andre mer i tillegg) for belønninger (vanligvis rustning, våpen eller snurrepiperier). Se PvP-belønninger for flere detaljer. PvP-riker PvP refererer også til PvP-riker, hvilket er riker hvor åpen kamp hender mye oftere, siden etter nivå 20 vil spillere bli dyttet inn i omstridte områderfor å komme videre. Ved level 30, er stort sett alt gjort i omstridte områder. Se PvP-flag for mer informasjon, eller så kan du se offisielle Realm Types page and PvP Combat page. da:PvP de:PvP el:PvP en:Player vs. Player es:PvP fi:PvP fr:Joueur contre Joueur hu:PvP is:PvP it:PvP ja:PvP nl:PvP pl:PvP ru:PvP